The field of the embodiments described herein relates generally to power distribution, and more particularly, to controlling an amount of power delivered to at least one load.
At least some power distribution systems include one or more power distribution modules that deliver power to a plurality of loads. These power distribution systems may be used to deliver power to devices for a variety of applications, including low-voltage lighting, thermostats, security systems, and limited energy voice, intercom, sound, public address, and communications systems. To protect the loads from overcurrent situations, the amount of power delivered by a power distribution module may be limited using a circuit breaker, a fuse, a trip mechanism, and/or another power interruption device.
At least some power distribution modules determine whether to interrupt (i.e., stop) power from being provided to a load without calculating a power value. For example, at least some power distribution modules monitor an analog current value to determine whether to interrupt power from being provided to a load. Further, at least some power distribution modules monitor an analog voltage value to determine whether to interrupt the provision of power.